


justifying the means

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Magic-Users, Pre-Relationship, Spanking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As a Dragon, she has preternaturally warm skin, something I've relished in the colder months, but this is different.  This heat is slow and insidious in its creeping along my skin, the greatest blooming of fire centered within the outline of that handprint on my ass.





	justifying the means

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2-3 October 2018  
> Word Count: 1509  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipeint: MadeUpAsIGo  
> Prompt: DragonQueen, Ass Worship  
> Summary: As a Dragon, she has preternaturally warm skin, something I've relished in the colder months, but this is different. This heat is slow and insidious in its creeping along my skin, the greatest blooming of fire centered within the outline of that handprint on my ass.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set within a few months of the Enchanted Forest events of ep 04x14 "Enter the Dragon."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, so I'm starting to realize that I will not being doing simple "500 words max" fics for this whole month, just based on these first two fics. I'm also realizing that my muses and I are apparently working on looser interpretations of the kink prompts offered. I'm just running with that. That said, this fic may well be the start of something new and fun. I love the idea of submissive Regina learning all sorts of things from Maleficent, both magical and otherwise. The title of this fic comes directly from the idea of _the ends justify the means_.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Anam and Mimi for their beta eyes.

It begins subtly.

A heavy glance here, a lingering hand there. The latter tends to happen when she corrects my stance for some spell or other. _Magic is perfect knowledge and control_ is her mantra. Normally, that kind of attitude makes me bristle with the implied slight that I am less than perfect. But with Maleficent, I don't pay it any mind because she is the teacher here, not me. And she doesn't stand for any backtalk about what the imp's been teaching me, nor does she tell me to stop my lessons with him. It's almost as if she wants him to teach me, so she can have me here, alone, in her Forbidden Fortress, to shape and mold into something better, some _one_ better than he can. Like it's a competition between them. And I am the seemingly unwitting prize they fight over.

"Focus!"

The word jolts me out of my thoughts, but it's the sharp, biting heat of the slap to my ass that snaps me back into the present. As a Dragon, she has preternaturally warm skin, something I've relished in the colder months, but this is different. This heat is slow and insidious in its creeping along my skin, the greatest blooming of fire centered within the outline of that handprint on my ass.

"I'm sorry, Maleficent. I--"

"There is no sorry, Regina." The words are harsh, tinged with disappointment, making me flinch. "What's got you so distracted that you can't focus on a simple thing like creating and juggling fireballs?"

"Just because it's easy for you when you're practically made of fire doesn't mean it's easy for me." I clap my hands over my mouth as soon as I register the words leaving it, eyes widening until they hurt. "Mal, I--"

"No. You said it and now you accept my punishment for it."

I want to fight her on this, but I don't. Right or wrong, she's the one I want to train with, learn from, worship fully.

Wait! What was that?

"You know how this goes, little queen," she says, voice softening ever so slightly. It sends a rush of warmth through me, and I want nothing more than to submit for my punishment and earn her praise and respect again. "Brace yourself and this will go more quickly."

"Yes, Mal," I reply softly, shifting my stance as I stretch my arms out in front of me. I will take her willow switches to my palms and thighs over Mother's magically suffocating bindings or the imp's sadistic punishments any day. My eyes close as I practice a few deep, slow breaths to center myself for what's to come.

"Six, and I want you to count them."

"Yes, Mal." The first comes quickly and without the warning whistle of movement in the air. Heat blossoms hotly from my right ass cheek. I swear it's on the same spot where she spanked me earlier, finger position for finger position. And then I remember. "O-One." 

The second comes quickly on its tail, landing on my left ass cheek, but before I can announce the number, she sighs and says, "No, this just won't do. You have too many layers for this to be an effective punishment." There's a strange note to her voice that I can't quite place. "You'll need to remove this heavy outer skirt for sure before I can continue. And perhaps your riding leathers, too."

I want to look back at her, stare and search for the trick she's playing on me. Despite the desire to keep my punishment to a minimum, I turn to face her. "I-- I'm not sure I understand?"

"Yes, you do," she says with a smirk. "I've felt you lean into my touch several times today alone, little queen. Clearly your mind is more worried about my hands on your ass than about the lesson I'm trying to teach you, so why don't we just get this over with, shall we?"

"I--"

"You have thirty seconds to do as I've requested or I remove them myself _and_ add to your punishment."

Sucking in a breath, I scramble initially to tug off my brocade skirt, but when it catches, I panic and use magic to remove it and my riding leathers. I stand there in only my corset and small clothes, eyes downcast as I worry at my bottom lip. Mal walks around me, stopping to cup my chin in her hand and smile when I tentatively meet her gaze. There's something there, something I've glimpsed briefly here and there over these past few months of our training. It both comforts and terrifies me by turns, and let's not even get into the arousal factor.

"You've done very well, little queen," she says, amusement clear in her tone. "I won't add to your punishment, but I'm going to change it up a bit. Follow me." Without waiting for my reaction, she moves to the elaborate throne at the far end of the room, settling in it like the queen she should be. "Come here, Regina, and lay across my lap."

Of course, I follow her. I would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked me to. Taking the steps up to her, my nerves blossom again at the thought of settling across her lap for the rest of my punishment. It's clear that my hands will be spared this time, and I feel a surge of moisture between my thighs at the thought of her hands on my naked flesh. But if I refuse this, if I let my nerves win, will she lose respect for me? Could refusing cost me the tutelage that I so crave? Unwilling to entertain that thought, I take a deep breath and slip into position across her knees and thighs. My legs tuck up close to hers for balance, but I'm unsure of what to do with my arms.

"Just relax, little queen," she says softly, hands stroking down from the crown of my head to my ass. She repeats the motion half a dozen times, and my nerves fizzle away until a happy warmth fills me. "That's very good."

Before I can do anything more than smile, her hand lands heavily on my now practically naked ass. If I thought the bloom of heat was intense before, I was sadly mistaken. Squirming against the sensation, I fight the urge to cry out, not sure how she'll react to it. Her fingers move gently over the spot until I'm squirming even more, this time from the pleasant tickling that competes with the heat.

"Your skin takes marks so beautifully, little queen," she says, fingers still tracing the skin of my ass. "I find myself curious to see how long they'll remain." And then she lets another blow fall, and I can't help but cry out in startled pleasure. That makes her chuckle. "I see you're enjoying this as much as I am." She shifts a bit and I hear the delicate sounds of her sniffing the air. "Perhaps you're enjoying it _more_ than I am."

I flush hotly at the realization that she can smell my arousal. "Mal, I--"

"I know." Blow number four comes on her next breath, followed quickly by numbers five and six. My ass literally feels like it's covered in fire ants and my small clothes are soaked. "Yes, I definitely know." 

Her nails drag lightly over the marks on my ass, making me shiver. In the space between one breath and the next, we're surrounded by inky smoke. When it dissipates, we're stretched out on a decadent mattress that I would love to die on. Her fingers continue to stroke and trace the marks she's left on my skin, teasing lower toward where I suddenly want her more than I ever expected.

"You know," she says softly, "you never counted off the rest of your punishment after the first one."

"Mal, I--"

"You know the rules, my little queen. I'm going to add to your punishment for that."

Her voice is huskier than I've ever heard it before, fingers moving freely over the planes of my ass again. And then it hits me that she's aroused by… _me_. Oh! "I--I understand," I murmur, licking my lips. "If you feel it's warranted, then I submit willingly."

Her soft groan and the twitching of her thigh muscles under my stomach seem to prove my theory that this is more than some academic or magical connection we share. A brief surge of fear at Leopold finding out _almost_ has me backing off the bed and running in search of my clothes. But then I remember that this is a powerful sorceress and Dragon who is mutually attracted to me. Let Leopold try to take her down. He won't succeed. And then I'll be free.

"Yes," I whisper, shifting a bit to settle more comfortably on lap and mattress. "Teach me the errors of my ways, Mal. Punish me or reward me as you wish, Mistress."


End file.
